


Rainbow Kisses

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Vaginal Sex, rainbow kisses, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: It's period sex + oral. Bless.





	Rainbow Kisses

“Hey, what is it?” Tony asks, immediately standing and meeting Peter in the middle of the room when he sees that he is wiping at tears.

“Nothing, it’s stupid.” Peter mumbles. He sniffs and gives Tony an unconvincing smile. “What are we doing today?”

“We aren’t doing anything until you tell me what’s wrong.” Tony insists.

Peter huffs an aggregated sigh, but more tears well up in his eyes. “I’m on my period.”

“Oh.” Tony says softly. “I’m sorry. That can’t help with your dysphoria.”

“It doesn’t, but like, that’s not…” Peter gaps his mouth, a blush rising to his cheeks. “My boyfriend is upset about it.”

“… Why?”

“Because we can’t… have sex, while I’m on my period.”

“Did he say anything mean? Do I need to kill him?”

Peter giggles softly, rubbing at his eyes. “No. Just… he got mad about it, and now he’s mad.”

“He shouldn’t be mad about you not wanting to have sex while you’re on your period.” Tony says. “He’s the one in the wrong here, not you.”

Peter’s face flushes. “Oh, no, I want to. He doesn’t want to. He says it’s gross.”

Tony blinks. “So… he’s mad that you can’t have sex on your period, because he doesn’t want to have sex with you on your period?”

“… Yeah.”

“Huh.” Tony doesn’t say anything else, and he doesn’t have to, the small smirk saying it all.

Peter isn’t exactly sure how he ended up in Tony’s bed with a towel under his hips, but god, he isn’t complaining. To say that he and Tony have been skating the edge of what is appropriate between a student and a mentor would be an understatement, and honestly, he’s surprised that it has taken this long for them to fall.

The sex is fast and hot and admittedly a little bit messier than Peter is used to. Tony seems unphased, pushing Peter’s legs bag and railing him without as much as a flinch. And oh, Peter loves it. His period makes everything more sensitive, and the skilled, persistent assault of Tony’s cock on his G spot had Peter sobbing out praises and clawing at Tony’s back.

Tony eventually comes with a soft sigh, slowly pulling out and watching blood and come dribble out of Peter’s slit. Tony looks at Peter, a pretty smile waiting for him.

“Thank you.” Peter sighs, relief obvious in his voice.

Tony blinks. “Did you come?”

“Oh, uh, no.” Peter murmurs. “But like, I don’t have to come. Just getting fucked is enough to take the edge off.”

Tony resists the urge to make any assumptions about Peter’s boyfriend, and instead dips his head down to lathe his tongue over Peter’s clit.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter squeaks. “You don’t have to do that!”

“I know, I want to.” Tony assures, slipping his fingers into Peter’s pussy to rub firmly into his G spot. He swirls his tongue slowly, enjoying the way Peter squirms and keens beneath his movements.

Peter watches Tony with dark eyes, his mouth hung open dumbly. Tony’s tongue feels so much different than Peter’s fingers, or a vibrator, or even the bathtub faucet. The warm, slick pressure is so soft that Peter feels like he could melt into it.

Tony hums quietly as Peter’s hips start to tremble; little jerks of his body letting him know that he is doing the right thing. Tony pushes his lips to Peter’s body and carefully sucks the sensitive nub, flicking his tongue, and Peter all but shrieks above him. He moves his fingers faster, the warm mixture of blood and his own come dripping down the back of his hand.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark!” Peter chants, his whole body pulling thoughts around Tony’s movements. The pleasure mounts behind his clit, hot and dizzying, until Peter is forced silent. He comes with a wrecked sob, and his hips snap sloppily against Tony’s face and hand.

Using the towel beneath Peter’s hips to wipe off his face and hands, Tony smirks down at Peter’s boneless form on the bed. “Shower?”

Peter giggles hollowly. “I don’t think I can move after that.” Peter yelps when Tony scoops him up, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder as he is carried to the bathroom.

“I’ve got you.”

“I know.” Peter mumbles sheepishly.


End file.
